Plants and flowers are commonly grown to add beauty and appeal to a location. Frequently grown in decorative pots, potted plants and flowers often become the centerpiece of a space. The pots themselves can be highly artistic in design and in finish, and are available in a wide range of sizes and materials. Typical sizes can range from a few inches in height and width to several feet. Plastic, metal, clay and ceramic are common materials used to make decorative pots. One particularly popular design is a tall and narrow shaped pot which gives the pot a column-like appearance. This style is popular for several reasons including having the benefit of elevating plants and flowers off the ground resulting in an aesthetically pleasing display. Elevating plants brings them closer to eye-level, making viewing easier, and can make care and watering easier.
While tall, vertical pots are popular they tend to be relatively expensive and can be cost -prohibitive to many consumers. Highly decorative pots are particularly expensive and consumers are limited in their selection of finishes and heights. Tall pots also require a relatively large amount of soil to fill their planting cavities. In many cases the soil at the bottom of the pot goes unused by the planted vegetation resulting in wasted material. The unused soil also adds unnecessary weight to the pot. The present apparatus provides a unique means for construction of a tall, vertically-oriented pot which allows for a wide range of finishes and heights. Finishes can include, but are not limited to, natural wood, stained wood, painted wood, masonry, stucco, tile, and metal. The apparatus allows for the height of the pot to be customized during construction as well as significantly reducing the amount of soil required by the pot compared to traditional pots of similar height.